Bad Boyfriend (INA TRANS)
by Citrus6104
Summary: Park Chanyeol benar-benar kekasih yang buruk. Ia hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam celana kekasihnya –bukan untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya. "Maafkan aku." "untuk?" "karena telah mencintaimu." CHANBAEK X BAEKYEOL X CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN
1. Part I

**Bad Boyfriend (INA Translation)**

 **By: fychanbaek (Wattpadd)**

 **Original link: my . w . tt / UiNb / A6fZqumOby (without Space)**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Rating: M/R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I not own the story but, this translation is mine!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _Foreword_**

 **Park Chanyeol** benar-benar kekasih yang buruk. Ia hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam celana kekasihnya –bukan untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Part I**

 **Baekhyun** sangat menyukai Chanyeol sejak pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya di sekolahnya. Baekhyun menemukan aura yang sangat menarik yang tak dapat disembunyikan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol benar-benar seorang pemuda yang sangat menarik, jangan lupakan fakta tentang Chanyeol yang sangat terkenal dikalangan gadis –dan juga lelaki, tentunya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tak mengenal sosok pemuda jangkung itu disini.

Dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu pemuda yang amat beruntung sehingga bisa berteman begitu baik dengan Chanyeol.

Ini adalah kesekian tahun sejak Baekhyun mulai menyukai Chanyeol, perasaan itu semakin tumbuh begitu dalam disetiap waktunya dan mulai berkembang menjadi kata yang disebut dengan 'Cinta'

Tak lama lagi hari kelulusan akan tiba, Ia –Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol sebelum waktu yang ia punya, akan habis dengan begitu cepat.

 ** _"_** ** _Sekarang, Atau tidak sama sekali"_** suara batinnya berteriak.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda mungil itu menekan tombol bell yang terdapat pada pintu rumah dimana Chanyeol tinggal sendirian disana. Ia sedikit mengintip sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah. "Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak, memanggilkan nama sang pujaan hati.

Seseorang datang dengan menyentuh kulit bagian tengkuk Baekhyun yang sangat sensitif. Pemuda itu terkejut lucu. Chanyeol terkekeh begitu melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek menatapnya sengit. "Kau benar-benar manis, Baek." Chanyeol mengacak pelan surai pemuda mungil itu.

Baekhyun tak berfikir dengan benar. Ia melangkah tidak dengan hati-hati, dan nyaris tergelincir. Beruntung Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung bersiap untuk menangkap Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya..

"Hey, Hati-hati. Lantainya basah." Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun sebagaimana pemuda jangkung itu merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dengan begitu hati-hati dan menuntunnya hingga menuju permukaan lantai yang cukup kering.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga ia merasa jantungnya akan keluar dari dadanya saat ini juga.

"Jadi, apa hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku sampai kau datang ke flatku selarut ini, Baby Smurf?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Merasakan tenggorokannya mengering. Tapi ini akan sangat sia-sia jika ia kembali begitu saja ke flat miliknya.

 _Oh Sial. Kau bisa melakukannya, Baek._

Ia menghela nafas kasar dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat untuk mendapatkan rasa percaya dirinya yang menghilang beberapa waktu lalu sebelum menatap mata pemuda jangkung dihadapannya secara langsung.

"Chanyeol... Aku..." ia memulai pembicaraan. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdentum begitu keras.

"Kau... Apa?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Aku.. mencintaimu.." baiklah, ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit tergagap. Pemuda mungil itu menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipi gembilnya yang perlahan memerah. "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. P-perasaan itu terus berkembang dan masuk semakin dalam... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Baekhyun merasa lega, mungkin karena akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada pemuda jangkung dihadapannya.

Baekhyun masih disana. Masih menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tak satu kata-pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jadi, dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pemuda yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya menatap tepat dimata dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin. –cukup dingin untuk membunuh seluruh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya.

Baekhyun menahan diri agar suaranya tak bergetar. "Ke –kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?" pemuda mungil itu menyelidik kearah bola mata Chanyeol –terdapat bayangannya disana, diantara tatapan menusuk yang Chanyeol arahkan untuknya.

Baekhyun menunggu sedikit lebih lama, tapi pemuda yang lebih tinggi tetap membungkam kedua belah bibirnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tau –sejak dulu Chanyeol adalah Playboy disekolah mereka. Semua yang pemuda jangkung lakukan ketika menjalin suatu hubungan semata-mata hanya untuk bermain-main, melakukan sex dan kemudian menghancurkan perasaan kekasihnya.

Tapi –sial dari gerak tubuh si mungil, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun berharap banyak jika seorang playboy kelas kakap seperti Chanyeol bisa menyukainya –walau hanya sedikit. ia memilih jatuh semakin dalam untuk pemuda jangkung dihadapannya, sayang sekali.

"A- a-ku pikirkau menyukai...ku?" ucapnya pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga peri milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Mata bulan sabit pemuda mungil itu mulai basah dengan air mata begitu merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalar disekitar relung hatinya. Pemuda mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian jemari lentiknya tergerak untuk menghapus kasar air mata yang mulai menghinggap dipipinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang tak dapat dibaca saat ini. "Seperti apa yang ada di pikiranku.." ia mendengus "... ini sangat tidak mungkin seorang playboy sepertimu untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan percintaan, benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Yap, Kau benar." Pemuda itu berkata dengan santai.

Tiga kata singkat –tiga kata yang benar-benar singkat dari bibirnya –tapi benar-benar membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa sesak. Seperti hatinnya telah ditikam berkali-kali, dan begitu dalam.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memukul Chanyeol, ia ingin menendang kejantanannya, menggunting telinga perinya tapi dengan cepat ia berfikir mungkin ini semua ide yang buruk.

Dan ia terlanjur melakukannya...

Melakukan hal yang salah...

Pemuda manis itu mulai terisak, jemarinya menangkup wajahnya dan mulai menangis sekuat mungkin.

Ia ingin memberitau semuanya –apa yang ia rasakan sekarang karena Chanyeol. Tapi ia mulai gantinya, merendahkan harga dirinya, membuang segala egonya karena –yeah ia masih sangat ingin berteman baik dengan Chanyeol. **_Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa terus berada disisinya_**. Pikirnya

"Chanyeol, Maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

"aku tau, setelah kejadian hari ini, kau akan berhenti berbicara denganku, kau akan menjauhiku, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Yeah."

Baekhyun menggenggam erat lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "T-Tolong j-jangan..."

"Jangan apa?"

"Jangan berhenti berbicara denganku, jangan menjauh dariku, kumohon.." Baekhyun meminta, wajahnya sembab akan air mata, rasa sakit dimatanya semakin terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Tolong berhenti menangis." Desisnya pelan.

Tapi Baekhyun seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang Chanyeol katakan, "Chanyeol, Kumohon.."

"Baekhyun, hentikan."

"Chanyeol –"

Ucapannya terputus ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorongnya kasar hingga membentur dinding yang terasa begitu dingin, kedua lengan kekarnya berada diantara kedua sisi pemuda yang lebih mungil, menjebaknya diantara lengannya yang panjang.

Baekhyun menyernyit bingung

Dengan cepat, Chanuyeol menekan bibirnya menyerang bibir pemuda mungil dan menunjukan sisi dominannya. Baekhyun menyernyit ketika Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya kasar. Ini benar-benar ciuman yang ceroboh dan sangat tergesa-gesa. Ciumannya begitu kasar hingga Baekhyun merasa bibirnya benar-benar akan terpotong, terpisah dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun mencoba mendorongnya. Tapi ia terlalu lemah. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis diam disela-sela Chanyeol menyengat bibirnya begitu buas. Ia kehilangan akalnya, lalu pemuda mungil itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekitar leher Chanyeol, dan sebagai responnya Baekhyun membalas ciuman yang begitu kasar dan dominan, dengan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya sebagai permintaan untuk masuk ke rongga mulutnya, dan mengejutkannya, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pikiran lain selain membuka mulutnya untuk Chanyeol jelajahi.

Lutut pemuda manis itu bergetar dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan pelan ketika lidah Chanyeol dengan gagahnya berkelana didalam mulutnya yang terasa begitu panas.

Baekhyun merasa bagian selatannya mulai menegang. Ia menuntun tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat, dan menempel begitu lekat hingga menggesek selangkangannya diantara paha milik Chanyeol. "Ahh. Fuck.." ia menggumam.

Chanyeol menyeringai begitu merasakan penis Baekhyun mulai terangsang, dan mengeras dibalik celananya yang mulai mengetat. Ia sadar, bahwa Baekhyun mulai nekat untuk terus melesakkan tubuhnya, mendekat dan lebih intens untuk mendekap tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

Kejantanannya sekarang mulai menonjol, bahkan mungkin berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari milik Baekhyun.

Menginginkan untuk segera dihangatkan, ingin bergerak keluar-masuk didalam lubang temannya yang terasa begitu ketat, menginginkan tempatnya, secepatnya.

Chanyeol menuntun kepalanya untuk menelusuri pemandangan indah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kulitnya yang seputih susu –seperti rubah betina dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa suhu tubuhnya memanas ketika Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar diantara ceruk lehernya. "Aku benar-benar ingin 'memolosi'mu, Byun Baekhyun." Ia berbisik sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya diantara ceruk leher pemuda yang lebih pendek.

Baekhyun merintih ketika lidah penuh dosa milik Chanyeol dengan begitu sembarangan, menjilati buah jakun –kecil miliknya. Pemuda jangkung itu mulai menggigiti kulit ceruk leher pemuda mungil, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.

Baekhyun menaikkan tubuhnya untuk lebih jauh diatas Chanyeol. Membujuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi untuk menggendongnya. Chanyeol memegang kedua bongkah bokong Baekhyun kuat-kuat, mengangkatnya. Sementara yang lebih mungil mulai melepaskan kancing bajunya. Melemparnya entah kemana. Ia tidak tau. Dan tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Chanyeol membimbingnya menuju ranjang yang begitu lembut, masih dengan bibir yang masih bertautan satu sama lain. Ia masih merasa begitu linglung karena pemuda yang lebih pendek mulai menampilkan tubuhnya. _Yatuhan, ia benar-benar sexy. Ugh, ia benar-benar fuckable._

Baekhyun adalah yang pertema melepaskan ciuman karena mulai kehabisan oksigen. Dahi mereka masih menempel satu sama lain ketika nafas keduanya bertukar, menyesap oksigen satu sama lain.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya kosong tapi penuh nafsu. Perasaan Baekhyun hancur begitu mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol hanya memandangnya karena nafsu, bukan karena cinta.

Dengan pikiran yang kalut, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dan membawanya menuju ciuman kasar yang dapat membuat bibirnya membengkak. Ia tak peduli jika bibirnya akan berdarah esok pagi.

Ia tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi diantara mereka setelah ini.

Yang ia tau hanyalah, ia patah hati.. dan _Ia menangis diantara sela ciumannya dengan pemuda tinggi pujaan hatinya, Park Chanyeol_

.

.

END/TBC?

.

.

T/N: Senangnyaaa aku dapat izin buat translate fanfict sekeren ini dari Ree yang jauh di philipina. Modal grammar pas-pasan, vocab minim jadilah mungkin ff translate absurd ini. But, percaya deh, ceritanya kereeeen banget! Makanya aku mau coba dikit-dikit ngasah english language aku buat translate fanfict ini.

Seemoga kalian suka! Kalau ada yang mau bantu aku translate or ngobrol bisa pm aku yaa! Jangan lupa reviewT_T aku juga ga mau Ree kecewa kalo smp g ada yg review /sobs/

See ya!


	2. Part II

**Bad Boyfriend (INA Translation)**

 **By: fychanbaek**

 **Original link: my . w . tt / UiNb / A6fZqumOby (without Space)**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I not own the story but, this translation is mine!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _Foreword_**

 **Park Chanyeol** benar-benar kekasih yang buruk. Ia hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam celana kekasihnya –bukan untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part II**

Ia menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "Lepas bajumu..." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri, membuka baju bagian atasnya lalu kembali melayangkan tubuhnya tepat diatas sang submisive. Diatas tubuh yang nampak mulus seperti susu.

Baekhyun terkejut begitu melihat Chanyeol yang telah melepas pakaiannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika pemuda jangkung itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Ia merasa kedua belah pipinya menghangat, tersipu dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Chanyeol kembali mencium kedua cherry milik Baekhyun dengan kasar dan begitu agresif. Bibir Baekhyun yang hangat dan lembut mengikuti pergerakan Bibir tebal Chanyeol yang sangat terampil. Pemuda mungil itu masih menahan erangannya agar tak lolos begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menjelajah dan menemukan kancing celana pemuda yang lebih pendek. Chanyeol melepaskan kancing yang ia temukan lalu menurunkan resleting celana Baekhyun seraya terus berciuman panas diantara wajah Baekhyun yang sangat terbakar —merah padam.

Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun mulai menjelajah punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang sebagai balasannya. Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia terkekeh pelan diceruk leher sang dominan dan mulai membelai punggung Chanyeol lagi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik celana Baekhyun menggunakan lututnya hingga bokser yang pemuda mungil itu kenakan ikut terlepas. pemuda yang lebih mungil tersentak kaget menerima perlakuan pemuda jangkung diatasnya. Dan akhirnya penis Baekhyun mulai mencuat dengan bebas.

Sialan, ia rasa pipinya semakin memerah saja.

"Siap 'keluar' bersamaku, huh?" Goda Chanyeol.

"B-B-Berhenti menggodaku Chanyeol —aah fuck" Ia merasa pikirannya melayang diudara begitu tangan hangat Chanyeol mulai menekan dan meremas kejantanannya yang mulai menegang.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung penuh kenikmatan. Menikmati bagaimana tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan tepat membelai kejantanannya dengan luar biasa sempurna.

Baekhyun mencengkram kukunya tenggelam dalam ranjang yang sudah nampak tak beraturan. "F-Fuck. L-Lebih c-c-cepat Chanyeolaahssh"

Chanyeol mengocok penis simungil lebih cepat. Meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kejantanan Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai basah dengan cairan pre-cumnya. "Kau menyukainya, huh? Aku membuatmu mengerang nikmat karena tanganku seperti ini kan?" Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya dalam mengocok penis mungil kebanggan submisive dibawahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa kali remasan, kocokan dan belaian, akhirnya pemuda mungil itu telah sampai pada orgasmenya. Cairan putih itu keluar diiringi erangan keras nan seksi dari bibir si mungil.

"Chanyeol, cepat setubuhi aku." Baekhyun berbisik diiringi erangan keputusasaan.

"Okay." Chanyeol melepaskan celananya. Pipi Baekhyun merona begitu melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang dilapisi cairan pre-cum berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya. Kemudian pemuda mungil itu menelan ludah melihat kejantanan sebesari itu akan memasuki lubang senggamanya. Dan mungkin ia akan tersenggal-senggal begitu Chanyeol menyetubuhinya.

"Berbalik, Baek." Baekhyun berbalik dengan lembut namun bersemangat diwajahnya begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tak sabar menahan nafsunya.

"Lihatlah, bokong siapa yang terlalu bersemangat disini, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyeringai seraya menampar kedua bongkahan bokong milik Baekhyun dan kemudian telinga perinya mendengar bibir tipis sang submisive yang mengerang keras memanggil namanya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menuntun wajahnya untuk lebih mendekat kearah bokong sintal milik Baekhyun. Menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai melebarkan pipi bokongnya hingga ia dapat melihat lubang senggama pemuda mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Baekhyun meringis karena saat Chanyeol melebarkan bokongnya, terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi kemudian ia mulai berteriak nikmat menyerukan nama sang dominan begitu ia merasakan benda lunak yang basah milik Chanyeol mulai bergerak menjilati lubang senggamanya penuh nafsu, menjilatnya kencang dan cepat hingga masuk kedalam lubang hangat miliknya. Baekhyun merasa nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan.

"A-ah y-ye-yeol ahh —jilat terus aah— ini benar-benar nikmat..." ucap Baekhyun. Hampir terdengar seperti bisikan karena suaranya tak dapat terdengar dengan jelas. "Aku ingin kau menyetubuhiku, sekarang, Chanyeol-ah.."

Tapi nampaknya, Chanyeol punya ide yang lebih menarik. ia menyeringai "Tidak. Sampai kau memanjakan penisku." ucapnya menantang.

Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun berdiri, dengan kasar mendorong Chanyeol. Memaksa pemuda jangkung itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Baekhyun menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai menegang dengan jemari lentiknya. Mengusap penis itu pelan hingga telinga cantiknya mendengar geraman penuh nafsu. Lalu menggenggamnya dan mengulum kejantanan sang dominan kedalam goa hangat penuh kesempurnaan miliknya.

"A-ah fuck sssh— yeah d-disana Baekaash" Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela desah kenikmatannya. merasakan sensasi bagaimana kejantanannya dibungkus hangat oleh kedua belah bibir 'sahabatnya' yang memabukkan itu.

Baekhyun mengulum milik pujaan hatinya dengan begitu lembut, dan pelan. Ia merasakan pipinya pegal saat mencoba untuk lebih mempercepat kegiatan mengoral penis Chanyeol seutuhnya. Namun hanya berakhir sebagian hanya bisa ia belai dengan sehalus mungkin menggunakan jemarinya.

Pemuda cantik itu berusaha menyesuaikan besarnya penis Chanyeol yang berada didalam mulutnya sebelum mulai 'menaik-turunkan' kepalanya.

Mulai memuaskan kejantanan Pemuda yang ia cintai dengan tangan dan mulutnya, disertai tatapan intens penuh cinta yang ia layangkan pada sosok yang tengah mengerang nikmat.

Chanyeol menggenggam rambut pemuda yang lebih mungil dan menariknya untuk menghisap kejantanannya lebih dalam. "Ugh, Sial— fuck. Lebih cepat, Baekhyun aah f-fuck! Aku benar-benar menyukai bibirmu, ini —ugh benar-benar hangat" tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun semakin dalam hingga membuat pemuda mungil tersedak dan cukup mual.

Baekhyun mempercepat kulumannya. "Agh —f-fuck ssh!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya yang berair saat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol berkedut didalam mulutnya. Ia memompa penis Chanyeol lebih cepat dan akhirnya cairan putih menyebur keluar dari kejantanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menelan seluruhna, sebelum ia menatap Chanyeol dengan memohon — dengan mata sayunya yang menggemaskan. "Akankah kau menyetubuhiku, sekarang?"

Chanyeol terkekeh begitu melihat betapa meronanya pipi chubby pemuda mungil itu, betapa frustasi raut wajahnya, dan semua itu benar-benar membuat kejantanannya kembali menegang. "Tentu, sayangku. Aku akan menyetubuhimu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin 'membersihkan' jejak sisa hasil milikku dibibirmu." pemuda jangkung itu membungkuk, mulai menghisap 'sisa' miliknya yang tertinggal disisi bibir Baekhyun. pemuda mungil itu bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah botok kecil yang berasal dari kolong ranjang miliknya. "A-apa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Melihat 'teman'nya melumuri cairan kental dan transparan itu di kejantanan miliknya. "Kau tak tau?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Ini lube,"

"Oh." Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap paham.

Chanyeol kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas pemuda yang lebih kecil. "Apa kau siap?" Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai.

"Kau harus selalu siap."

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar, Baek." Dan kemudian Baekhyun mulai membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Jadi ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat. "Jangan khawatir. Rasa sakitnya akan segera terbayar oleh rasa nikmat."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan keras, Baek. Aku benar-benar akan menyetubuhimu dengan begitu hebat..."

Tanpa ada aba-aba, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya yang menegang untuk segera masuk kedalam lubang senggama milik Baekhyun. Jemari lentik itu mencengkram punggung Chanyeol dengan keras seraya mengetahui Chanyeol masih terus berusaha mendorong masuk seluruh kejantanannya. Pemuda mungil itu menggeram kesakitan. Menekan kepalanya ke ranjang dan mencengkram erat kayu ranjang milik Chanyeol. "A-aah c-chanhh ini s-sakit ugh- sangat sakit!" dan akhirnya ia menangis.

Chanyeol melumat bibirnya. Baekhyun tak bermaksud untuk menggigit bibir pemuda diatasnya itu dengan kencang untuk mengalihkan bagian belakangnya yang masih terasa sakit. Chanyeol mendengus, tapi tak berhenti melumat bibir sahabatnya.

Chanyeol menarik diri dari ciuman begitu sadar bahwa penisnya telah masuk sepenuhnya.

Rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan diawal telah musnah, digantikan dengan gairah nikmat tak terdefinisikan.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak —mendorong dan menyentakkan miliknya yang berada didalam lubang senggama milik pemuda mungil dibawahnya. "Kau benar-benar nikmat, sayang. Kau sangat nikmat." chanyeol mengumpat disela kenikmatannya.

Jari-jari Baekhyun terus tertanam dibagian punggung pemuda jangkung diatasnya yang sedang asik mendorong 'keluar-masuk' lubang senggamanya. "Aku senang, kau yang 'memenuhi' tubuhku, Chanyeol." Ia bergumam diantara ceruk leher Chanyeol yang nampak berkeringat seksi. "Aah —lebih cepat" ia mendesah keras.

Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya tanpa henti.

Chanyeol menyentak penisnya lebih dalam, penuh semangat untuk menyerang prostat milik Baekhyun yang telah ia temukan. Bibir tipis Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan keras-keras nama pemuda jangkung diatasnya dengan begitu seksi.

Baekhyun sampai mempererat pegangannya pada kayu ranjang milik Chanyeol saat pemuda jangkung itu Menyentak keluar-masuk kejantanannya dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat.

"Aaah —y-yeol jangan b-berhenti!"

"Aaah —yeah d-d-disana aah!"

Setelah beberapa hentakan, akhirnya Chanyeol orgasme dan mengeluarkan sperma miliknya didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya mendesah panjang penuh kenikmatan.

"Aku masih dapat merasakan saat orgasme milikmu didalam tubuhku, yeol. Ini b-b-benar benar hebat" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

Chanyeol menatap wajah berkeringat Baekhyun dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya. "Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ia bertanya dengan begitu santai. Membungkuk mendekat kearah daun telinga simungil dan mulai menggigit seduktif leher yang banyak terdapat bekas gigitannya.

Chanyeol kembali mulai menghisap leher Baekhyun, menciumnya dan menggigit pelan untuk meninggalkan beberapa jejak kissmark, sambil menunggu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Mulai terangsang dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

ia tau apa yang 'hanya' Chanyeol inginkan darinya.

Baekhyun tau apa yg Pemuda tampan itu maksud.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, hanya membuat dirinya jatuh semakin dalam akan perasaannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Pemuda cantik itu menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai tipis diwajah manisnya. "Ya, Yeolchan. Jawabanku adalah, Ya." ia menjawab sebelum kembali menarik Chanyeol kedalam ciuman yang begitu panas.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

T/N : Fyi, Chanyeol di ff ini emang brengsek banget dan karakter Baekhyun disini Submissive yang tegar guys(?) Jadi siap-siap makan hati wkwk

Maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan yang bikin kalian ga nyaman bacanya!

Feel free to kritik saran but not to bash this story!

Thankies c; see u next chap!

Maybe 50+ Review for next chapter? xxx


	3. Part III

**Bad Boyfriend (INA Translation)**

 **By: fychanbaek (Wattpadd)**

 **Original link: my . w . tt / UiNb / A6fZqumOby (without Space)**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Rating: M/R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I not own the story but, this translation is mine!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _Foreword_**

 **Park Chanyeol** benar-benar kekasih yang buruk. Ia hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam celana kekasihnya –bukan untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Part III**

 **Baekhyun** bangkit dari tidurnya, sejenak ia merasakan hawa dingin berhembus membelai lembut kulitnya. Dengan susah payah ia duduk. Setengah terjaga, jemari mungilnya tergerak mencoba menemukan selimut tebal yang dapat cukup menjaga tubuhnya dari rangkulan hembusan angin yang begitu dingin. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, yang ia temukan hanyalah suatu hal dengan bentuk yang tidak biasa.

Terasa panjang, tebal dan –sialan bagian atasnya terasa seperti tumbuhan jamur! Tunggu. Apa ini? Oh shoot.

Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya. Bibir tipis itu memekik pelan begitu menyadari bahwa yang digenggam tangannya adalah **_Milik_** Chanyeol. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasakan pipinya mulai merona malu, juga kedua pupil matanya yang timbul semburat kebahagiaan dan kepedihan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Bahagia, mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya sekarang. Terluka, mengetahui bahwa pemuda jangkung itu hanya memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih hanya untuk memenuhi **_kebutuhannya_**.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Oh, Astaga!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika ia merasakan lengan hangat melingkar disekitar pinggang rampingnya. Chanyeol mencium punggung telanjang pemuda yang lebih mungil. "Selamat pagi, sayangku." Bisiknya dengan begitu dalam sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungil disampingnya agar berhadapan dan kemudian menciumnya tepat di kedua belah bibir ranum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Dengan begitu _jantan,_ Chanyeol membelai lembut rahang pemuda yang lebih pendek –yang sekarang tepat berbaring dibawahnya. Chanyeol hendak menyapu leher jenjang Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya, diiringi dentingan jam weker yang seolah-olah tak dapat dihentikan.

Mereka melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka yang terasa begitu memanas. Berusaha membebaskan diri mereka dari sentuhan sensual, menahan diri agar tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di pagi hari yang cukup cerah ini. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol lebih memilih merajuk pada pagi hari yang baru saja berani mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Baekhyun melihat hazel Chanyeol berkilat tajam, mencoba membunuh jam weker itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ugh, Jam weker sialan! Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu nanti, Tunggu saja! Cockblocker sialan!"

Laki-laki mungil disampingnya menggigit bibir pelan, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Chanyeol terlihat manis." Pikir Baekhyun. Ia menutup matanya pelan dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya disekitar ceruk leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Wangi tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakan indra penciumannya. Wanginya terasa seperti aroma permen mint. Tanpa sadar, ia menghirup aroma memabukkan yang berpusat di leher kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan binar kebingungan khas miliknya. Chanyeol membungkuk lebih dekat "Kita masih telanjang..." Ia menyeringai begitu melihat pipi Baekhyun merona tipis. "Dan satu hal lagi..." Chanyeol terdiam. "K-Katakan saja." Baekhyun terlihat penasaran.

Chanyeol menjilat telinganya dengan begitu sensual sebelum berkata, "...Sekarang hari senin."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. "Sial!" dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Adrenalinnya berpacu begitu cepat, menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dalam sekejap. Ia mulai terserang panik. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan begitu intens lelaki pendek yang sedang berjalan bolak-balik mengelilingi ruangan dan terlihat begitu aneh. Mata bulatnya mendarat tepat di 'Milik' Baekhyun yang tak terbungkus apapun. Ia tertawa kecil. "Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Disini ada ruang ganti. Aku pikir kau harus memberi pakaian kepada 'milikmu' terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol meredam tawanya.

Baekhyun pikir, pipinya akan terus dan semakin merona.

.

.

...

"T-Terima kasih telah meminjamkan seragammu, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun tersipu, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya dari Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Jangan sungkan, kau adalah kekasihku. Setelah semua yang terjadi..." pemuda jangkung itu tak pernah lupa seringai kecil dari bibir tebalnya sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar. Baekhyun bergumam lembut "Ok." Dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan dengan langkahnya yang besar. Baekhyun ikut dibelakangnya. Chanyeol berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya seolah bertanya _"Mengapa kau berhenti?"_

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. "Mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

Omong-omong, Baekhyun terluka mendengar perkataannya. Tapi, pemuda mungil itu lebih memilih menyembunyikan rasa sakit dimatanya dan tersenyum palsu diantara perkataannya. " A-Aku, Uh –Okay, aku akan berjalan ke arah lain."

Ia hendak berbalik sebelum telapak tangan yang terasa hangat menahan langkahnya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. _"bodoh. Ia kira aku tak tau kalo ia tak baik-baik saja?"_ Pikirnya.

"Maksudku, kau seharusnya ada disampingku. Bukan dibelakangku." Pria jangkung itu kemudian menyeret pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga si mungil itu berada disampingnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol menyeringai. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah dari tempat parkir, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tangan Chanyeol meremas bokongnya pelan. "Uhh." Baekhyun mendesah samar.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. "Mengapa kau mendesah, sayang?" ia kembali menggoda. Baekhyun hampir tak dapat mengendalikan desahannya, dan berakhir pemuda mungil itu memutar bola mata cantik miliknya itu. Ia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, Sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, atau Baekhyun pincang.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mengejar kekasihnya, ia mendekatkan kedua belah bibirnya kearah telinga Baekhyun. "Kau pincang." Bisiknya pelan.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek membelalakan matanya. Kedua pipi chubby-nya kembali memanas dan berwarna merah muda, Baekhyun balas berbisik, "Apakah terlihat jelas?" tanyanya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran. "Ya, terlihat jelas."

"Ba-Bantu aku, yeol." Baekhyun memohon.

Chanyeol memberikan bantuan, ia menempatkan lengan panjangnya melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, membimbing pemuda yang lebih mungil untuk berjalan sepanjang lorong.

 _Tiba-tiba, sekelompok siswa perempuan, lebih tepatnya penggemar Chanyeol ini mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua. Melempari beberapa pertanyaan yang begitu jahat dan memberikan omongan-omongan menyakitkan tentang Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang memandang sepatunya. Mereka berbisik sesuatu yang tak terlalu jelas untuk didengar, tapi ini sudah pasti mengenai kekasihnya. Mengenai semua tentang Byun Baekhyun_

"Semuanya, Dengarkan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan lantang dan cukup membuat orang-orang disana mendengar dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka untuk sejenak dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Karena disini, Chanyeol adalah salah satu pemimpinnya.

Tentu saja, ia hanya satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari pemilik sekolah ini.

Chanyeol menyeringai licik, melirik kearah wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir, tiba-tiba ia membungkuk dan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir cherry dihadapannya, menyisakan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menatapnya kebingungan. Dengan lantang, ia berkata. "Sekarang Baekhyun adalah kekasihku. Jadi, jangan sekali-sekali menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari sedikitpun, atau kau akan hanya berupa seonggok daging." Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu menunjuk kearah penggemar perempuan disekelilingnya. "Lalu kau, jangan pernah menyebarkan omong kosong tentang kekasihku, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menendang kalian keluar dari sekolah ini."

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas.

Rasanya seperti disetiap berada disisi Chanyeol, pipinya akan terus terasa menghangat.

Setelah pengumuman singkat, Chanyeol berkata kepada semua orang untuk kembali ke aktifitasnya masing-masing, gadis-gadis mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan kening berkerut. Pemuda jangkung itu menghadap Baekhyun dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpampang dibibir tebal miliknya. Ia bersandar kilat di dada Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun yang terasa begitu menggila. "Kau menyukai itu, kan?" ia berbisik main-main melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat tenang. Baekhyun mengangguk jujur.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, lalu menempatkannya tepat diselangkangannya. Ia memejamkan kedua hazel poenix miliknya dan kemudian kedua belah bibirnya mulai mengerang pelan. "Beri aku hadiah. Berikan aku belaian yang begitu panas dengan mulut dan tangan hangat milikmu." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Author Note:** Short Update yang terbaik! /Dicekik kyungsoo/Okay, maaf untuk chapter kali ini. Tapi aku menebak, di chapter depan juga akan seperti ini xx. Maaf jika ada grammar yang salah!

 **Translator Note:** Sekali brengsek tetaplah brengsek. Manis diawal brengsek di akhir. Gregetan sama Chanyeol. Yaudah sok atuh, belai kotak reviewnya! Review meningkat, aku fast update!


	4. Part IV & V

**Bad Boyfriend (INA Translation)**

 **By: fychanbaek (Wattpadd)**

 **Original link: my . w . tt / UiNb / A6fZqumOby (without Space)**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Rating: M/R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I not own the story but, this translation is mine!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _Foreword_**

 **Park Chanyeol** benar-benar kekasih yang buruk. Ia hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam celana kekasihnya –bukan untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Part IV**

 **Jadwal** kegiatan Chanyeol sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Jadi, ia benar-benar bingung mengapa Baekhyun tidak berada di dalam ruang kelas. Mata poenixnya berkeliaran disekitar ruangan, mencari keberadaan pemuda cantik –kekasihnya. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, jengkel.

Ia sangat ingin menyentuh paha mulus kekasih mungilnya sekarang. Ingin bercinta di dalam ruang ganti laki-laki, tanpa ampun. Sekarang dan saat ini juga. Chanyeol mencolek temannya. "Ada apa?" Xiumin bertanya, mengangkat alisnya dan senyum gembira yang tertaut di bibirnya.

"Apakah kau melihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Xiumin tersenyum meledek.

"Oh, Kekasihmu?" Chanyeol memberikan kilatan tajam dari mata bulatnya, "Ya, kekasihku. Apa kau melihatnya?" ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Yang lebih tua terkekeh halus. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu."

Chanyeol membolakan matanya, bahkan aura yang ia keluarkan jauh lebih gelap sekarang. "Oke, Baiklah. Aku hanya melihatnya di tempat parkir sebelum aku masuk kearea kampus."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal. Merasa tidak dipercaya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, Terima kasih."

Ia melangkah keluar kelas, jika saja suara Xiumin tak menghentikan langkahnya. "Kekasihmu tampaknya sangat sedih, bahkan aku melihatnya menangis." Yang lebih tua juga menampakkan raut kesedihan. Tatapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi melembut, ia berkedip dua kali sebelum kembali menatap ke arah temannya. "Dia?"

Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jika kau melihat Baekhyun, ada didekatmu sebelum kau memasuki area kampus, seharusnya ia berada disini sekarang." Xiumin mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak tau. "Mungkin ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat –" kata-katanya terputus ketika seseorang memasuki ruang kelas. Ia nampak terburu-buru, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan tapi tetap saja ia terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Luhan?" Sehun, kekasih Luhan meminta pemuda bermata rusa itu mendekat agar ia dapat menyeka wajah cantik kekasihnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk miliknya.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sebaliknya, ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Chanyeol."

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Raut penasaran terukir diwajahnya yang begitu tampan.

"Kekasihmu."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penuh semangat. "Ia di tempat parkir kampus..."

Belum selesai pembicaraan Luhan, namun Chanyeol langsung bergegas ke tempat parkir dan netranya hanya menatap lurus kekasihnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah sementara terdapat beberapa siswa melempar benda-benda aneh pada kekasihnya.

Ia dapat mendengar pemuda mungil itu menangis di tempatnya. Ia dapat mendengar nafas kekasihnya tersenggal, Chanyeol mendengar 'lelaki'nya itu memohon kepada siswa untuk berhenti. Tatapan Chanyeol menggelap.

Chanyeol siap memukul siapapun yang berada disekitarnya, ia menggulung lengannya dan bergerak cepat mendekat ke kerumunan siswa. "BERHENTI!" Pemuda tinggi itu berteriak keras dan begitu marah. Semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya. Parkiran mendadak hening, yang tersisa hanyalah tangisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"C –Chanyeol oppa..." Salah satu penggemar wanitanya keluar dari kerumunan, menghampirinya. "A- Apa kau marah –"

"Pergi."

"Ke –kena"

"Aku bilang pergi sebelum aku menendang kalian keluar dari sekolahku!"

Semua orang takut dengan suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu menakutkan dan otoritatif, sehingga dengan cepat mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang keadaanya begitu kacau. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, berjalan menuju kekasihnya lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin. Bola mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin.

Baekhyun takut menerima kenyataan bahwa, mungkin saja mereka akan putus setelah ini, jadi ia kembali menangis. Air matanya terus mengalir tak berujung hingga membentuk seperti sebuah sungai di pipinya yang memerah. Tidak, pipinya memerah bukan karena malu, tapi karena terlalu banyak menerima rasa sakit dari tamparan penggemar Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau masih terus menangis?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"A-Apa kau akan memutuskan hubungan kita?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Bola mata Baekhyun berbinar. "B –Benarkah?" Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum samar. Chanyeol mengangguk seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia membawa kekasihnya masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman. Ia menutup pintu, lalu berjalan memasuki mobil lewat sisi lainnya.

Keheningan menguar diudara. Hanya nafas mereka yang dapat terdengar, maka dari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, "T –terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah datar miliknya. "Kenapa, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut gugup yang tergambar jelas dimatanya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya dalam. Mulai dari matanya yang memerah, Membengkak karena aliran kristal yang juga mengalir melewati pipi berisi miliknya, hingga turun menatap nakal bibir kekasihnya yang juga membengkak.

Netra tajam Chanyeol perlahan tertutup. "Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun-ah.." gumamnya sebelum memutus jarak antara bibir mereka. Jantung Baekhyun terasa berhenti berdetak ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya kasar. Ia sedikit merintih, merasakan sengatan-sengatan memabukkan kekasihnya. "P –pelan pelan, Chan. O –ooh s –sakitthh" Ia menangis ketika mencoba mendorong lembut pundak kekasihnya, namun gagal.

Chanyeol memperlambat ciumannya, dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun yang terdapat sedikit memar, untuk dilingkarkan disekitar leher sang dominan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bibir hangat pria yang lebih tinggi yang bergerak lembut dibibirnya, hanya seperti itu, namun Baekhyun merasa dirinya sekarang telah baik-baik saja setelah apa yang ia alami hari ini. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, agar hidung mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain dan untuk memperdalam intensitas ciuman mereka.

Jemari Chanyeol mulai merayap untuk membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Membukanya dan membuang kemeja kekasihnya sembarangan dibagian belakang mobilnya. Chanyeol mengusap perlahan pinggang ramping nan mulus milik kekasihnya. "Aaah..." Baekhyun mengerang lembut diantara ciuman mereka, dan tentu saja hanya dengan hal itu, dapat membuat kejantanan Chanyeol mengeras begitu cepat.

Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah sang submissive untuk mendapatkan izin mencicipi lebih dalam mulut pemuda mungil. Dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia kembali mengerang, merasakan sensasi menjelajah seisi mulutnya oleh lidah manis sang pujaan hati. Jemari lentiknya mulai turun untuk membuka celananya sendiri, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Apa yang menghentikanmu, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya, gurat khawatir jelas tergambar pada mata bulan sabitnya yang terlihat membengkak.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku kira akan lebih baik jika kita melakukannya di kursi penumpang?" Baekhyun merona lucu. "Eum, A –Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Pergi kesana lebih dulu." Ia –Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Jantungnya terasa berdentum begitu liar. Baekhyun menurunkan leher kursinya , merunduk agar kepalanya tidak menyentuh atap mobil dan mulai merangkak ke arah kursi penumpang dibelakangnya. "Ah!" ia berteriak ketika Chanyeol menampar pipi pantatnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bokong yang sempurna, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memuji. Pemuda yang lebih pendek kembali tersipu bahkan hingga telinganya ikut memerah. Baekhyun melepas celananya, dan hanya meninggalkan boksernya, segera menjatuhkan tubuh sintalnya tepat di kursi penumpang.

Chanyeol menatapnya dari kaca spion, ia menyeringai tampan melihat betapa kacaunya sang kekasih yang nampak sangat siap untuk ia gagahi. Ia mulai membuka sabuk, melepaskan kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya. "C –C –Cepatlah, Chanyeol. A –Aku menunggumu.." mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, pemuda jangkung itu kembali melirik kaca spionnya, dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang menutup kedua mata bulan sabitnya, menyentuh **'kejantanannya'** menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"What the fuck –Tunggu aku, Kekasihku yang menggairahkan." Chanyeol memarahi kekasihnya, seraya dengan cepat melepas celana dan kemudian kemejanya. Setelah melepas semua pakaiannya, Chanyeol merangkak naik ke paha mulus kekasihnya, memberi ciuman ringan. Baekhyun merintih meminta lebih, Bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak turun, menyapu dan melumat leher jenjang Baekhyun, menggigitnya pelan hingga menimbulkan kissmark berwarna merah tua yang membuat pria lebih tinggi lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kesenangan luar biasa.

Chanyeol menarik kain terakhir yang Baekhyun kenakan –Celananya sebelum sang kekasih kembali meraup bibirnya dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Pemuda mungil itu merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pahanya, mencoba melebarkan kedua kaki mulusnya.

Ia bergetar, menyadari bahwa penis Chanyeol akan masuk kedalam tubuhnya, lagi. Baekhyun menangis diantara ciuman mereka saat Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubang senggama ketat miliknya. Chanyeol mencium kelopak matanya yang masih saja mengeluarkan air mata."Semua akan baik-baik saja –ssh." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang dominan. Ia mencium leher Chanyeol hingga mampu membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi menggeram.

Chanyeol mulai mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam. "Lubangmu menghisapku dengan begitu ketat, sayang. Fuck ahh." Gumamnya menggairahkan. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tungkainya dipinggang Chanyeol saat tau kekasihnya –Chanyeol kembali mendorong penisnya semakin dalam, dan semakin cepat. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit ketika tangannya terantuk keras ke jendela mobil. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan duniawi yang semakin membuncah sesuai hentakan-hentakan yang Chanyeol berikan. "Ahh! Nggg~ C –Chanyeol... Lebih keras!" Baekhyun mengerang tanpa berpikir.

"Ssh.. Ahh.. Tidak, Jangan terlalu keras.." Chanyeol menghukumnya dengan hentakan dan dorongan lebih keras, membuat bibir tipis Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan, erangan kenikmatan yang begitu kuat ketika penis Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh kelenjar kenikmatan dalam dirinya. "Sial, Akh! Disana –akh!" Baekhyun merasa suhu tubuhnya memanas.

Chanyeol terus menumbuk prostatnya, menghajarnya tanpa henti hingga pemuda jangkung itu merasa kejantanannya yang berdenyut-denyut. " Im –ugh cumming..." Chanyeol masih terus menumbuk titik itu, sedangkan Baekhyun menggerakkan bokongnya untuk membantu mempercepat orgasmenya. "Mmh A –Aku j –Juga akh!" Baekhyun masih mendesah keras, dan ia merasa lubangnya begitu penuh, dan sperma mulai keluar mengalir memenuhi prostatnya. Sisa yang tak berhasil masuk, mengalir keluar membasahi area disekitar selangkangannya, dan paha bagian dalamnya.

Bersama, mereka berteriak, mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu memabukkan sebelum Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya. "Lubang ketatmu benar-benar nikmat..." Ia berbisik, melumat pelan puting kecoklatan milik pemuda yang lebih pendek.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Dan penismu sungguh nikmat dan menggairahkan, begitu besar didalamku..."

"Chanyeol, Aku mencintaimu... sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **A/N :** Car Smut, bagaimana menurutmu? Pffft xx.

 **T/N :** Yang mau ambil kipas, minum, atau mau ngaso dulu silahkan, karena part selanjutnya bakal lebih panas lagi /kipasin diri sendiri/

Oke, next!

 **.**

 **Part V**

 **Ruang ganti** pria nampak kosong, tapi terdengar suara yang begitu erotis dari tamparan, nafas berat dan aroma khas 'seks' dan nafsu tersebar ke seluruh ruangan. " F –Fuck sangat ketat." Chanyeol terus mendorong lebih dalam ke lubang senggama kekasihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak ada habisnya dari kehangatan dan ketatnya dari genggaman lubang kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengerang lembut. "Ahh, ya, lebih keras." Ia menuntut, menyodorkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk membantu setiap dorongan-dorongan kenikmatan yang kekasihnya berikan.

Seminggu telah berjalan begitu cepat.

Seminggu yang penuh dengan kegiatan seks. Setiap hari, dimanapun, kapapun. Tiada hari tanpa si pemuda tinggi yang memasukkan penis besar miliknya kedalam lubang hangat kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan kekasihnya, meskipun ia merasa benar-benar lelah, ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya agar **'kebutuhannya'** dapat dipenuhi, pasti ia akan datang, tanpa ragu-ragu.

Itulah, betapa pemuda mungil itu begitu mencintai _'giant'_ itu.

"B –Baekhyun –oh –sial. A –aku datang!" dan hanya dalam satu hentakan yang begitu dalam, cairan semen milik Chanyeol mengalir didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang keras, merasakan cairan hangat kekasihnya yang memenuhi lubang senggamanya. Terasa begitu nikmat. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Ia mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas sebelum yang lebih tinggi menarik keluar kejantanannya yang berada di lubang hangat kekasih cantiknya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menggunakan boksernya dan celana panjangnya. Dan juga memakai kaosnya. Kemudian melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah sangat terlambat." Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu mengangguk paham. Ia memakai pakaian cadangan yang selalu ia sediakan diloker untuk aktivitas seks-nya yang tidak direncanakan.

.

Hujan turun dengan begitu deras.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang tua yang nampak berkarat. "Apa ini rumahmu?" ia bertanya pada Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang bermain Sickgame di ponselnya. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. "Ya.. tapi, itu.."

Ia terdiam, ragu-ragu apakah akan memberi tahu kekasihnya atau tidak. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya. "Bukan apa-apa. Omong-omong, Terimakasih. Tapi, uhm.. jangan pulang dulu, ya? Aku hanya ingin mengambil seragam milikmu didalam. Aku telah mencucinya." Ia tersenyum sangat manis sebelum melangkah keluar mobil dan membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Chanyeol belum menjawab 'Ya' sebenarnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya yang terlihat sepi dengan menggunakan kunci cadangannya. Ia hendak pergi ke lantai atas sebelum seseorang menarik rambutnya dari belakang, membuatnya terjungkal dan ia merasa bokongnya akan mengalami patah tulang karena membentur lantai keramik yang sangat keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jalang?!" Baekhyun medongakkan wajahnya, dan ia melihat Ayah tirinya menatap tajam, seolah-olah akan memakannya kapan saja disaat-saat seperti ini.

Baekhyun mencoba menyusun kalimat. "A –Ayah.." Pria paruh baya itu mencengkram lengan Baekhyun erat –sangat erat sampai menimbulkan memar. Ayahnya menarik tubuh mungil itu ke atas dengan sangat kasar yang dapat membahayakan anaknya sendiri apabila sampai tersandung atau bahkan terguling. "Tinggalkan rumah ini, dan jangan pernah kembali!"

"Tapi rumah ini juga milik ibuku!" kemudian ayah tirinya menamparnya dengan kencang.

Baekhyun menangis. Ia menempelkan tangannya perlahan pada pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh sang ayah. Ia memejamkan matanya. Hanya untuk membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ayah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini –"

"Apa?!"

"Aku bilang, Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini –"

Ayahnya memukulnya tepat dibagian perut. Ia menyenyit begitu dirinya terjatuh berlutut. Ia menangis diam-diam, mencoba berdiri namun pria paruh baya itu menendang tepat di bagian pahanya. Ia menjerit kesakitan. "A –Ayah, kumohon... biarkan aku tinggal disini." Ia memohon.

Tapi Pria itu memilih berpura-pura tidak mendengar, ia hanya membawa kepalan tangannya untuk diayunkan tepat ke wajah manis sang anak tiri. Baekhyun menangis diantara erangan penderitaannya. Itu bahkan bukan bagian akhir, ayah tirinya tiba-tiba mencengkram lehernya. Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun kini melebar ketika sang ayah mencoba membunuh dengan mencekiknya disertai dengan senyuman jahat yang terukir dibibirnya.

"T –Tidak ... T-Tolong... J –Jangan..." ia mencoba melepas cengkraman ayahnya, namun ia terbatuk disetiap percobaannya untuk melepaskan cekikan sang ayah...

 ** _Sementara itu..._**

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kesabarannya secara perlahan menipis. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan Baekhyun masih belum keluar dari rumahnya. Ia memukul kasar stir mobilnya seraya menutup kedua hazel bundarnya dengan jengkel. "Sialan. Kau tidak akan keluar? Baiklah. Aku pergi." Dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya sambil menggerutu.

Tetapi ketika ia hendak pergi, matanya melihat sesuatu –tidak, ia melihat ada seseorang dari jendela kaca rumah kekasihnya. Ia memicingkan matanya, untuk fokus menerka-nerka. "Sialan!" gumamnya pelan begitu menyadari bahwa kekasih mungilnya, sedang terbatuk dan mencoba melepaskan lehernya dari cengkraman pria bertubuh besar.

Dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil. Tungkainya melangkah tergesa-gesa. Gerbangnya terbuka, jadi dengan mudah ia dapat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berlari menuju pintu utama dengan cepat dan mendobraknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

"Sialan. Siapa itu?"

Chanyeol bergegas ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan mereka, matanya mendarat kearah kekasih mungilnya yang tubuhnya bergetar dan berjuang untuk bernafas sementara lehernya masih terus di cengkram erat oleh pria paruh baya itu. Meskipun penglihatannya nampak kabur karena air mata, tapi ia masih dapat mengenali sosok tinggi dibelakang ayah tirinya. "Cha –nye –ol" Chanyeol segera menarik punggung pria itu untuk berhadapan dengannya, dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras tepat diwajahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu mencoba membalas dendam, tapi refleks Chanyeol lebih baik dan begitu cepat. Hingga tinju pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh wajah Chanyeol satu jaripun. Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya ketika kekasihnya mencoba melayangkan pukulan tepat diperut Ayah tirinya. "Fuck, Baekhyun. Ia hampir membunuhmu! Mengapa kau menghentikanku?!"

"Ia tetaplah ayah tiriku..."

Chanyeol mendesah, mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk meredam amarahnya sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah pria baru baya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dengan perlahan, Baeekhyun berdiri. Mencoba berjalan menuju kekasihnya. Setelah sampai, ia menyerah menghadapi rasa sakit. Ia bersandar pada dada kekasihnya. "Chanyeol, d –dapatkah aku tinggal denganmu untuk sementara..?" gumamnya letih.

"Tentu." Dan kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, menggendongnya ala pengantin, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia merengek begitu merasakan silau di pupil matanya karena lampu kamar yang tidak dipadamkan. Tubuhnya terasa begitu remuk, dan ia berniat tak ingin bergerak satu inchipun. Lehernya juga benar-benar sakit. Kepalanya kembali mengingat bagaimana ayah tirinya hampir meembunuhnya, ia merasa ingin menangis lagi.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Chanyeol ada disana untuk menyelamatkannya.

Omong-omong tentang Chanyeol, ia harus berterima kasih padanya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Seluruh Tubuhnya gemetar dan meringis begitu ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, ia berdiri, menempatkan telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin sebelum membawa kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah. Kedua tungkainya ia arahkan menuju dapur, di sana, ia dapat melihat kekasih tingginya sedang mengiris wortel dan beberapa daging juga sayuran.

Baekhyun terpesona.

Cara ia mengiris sayuran, cara tangannya bergerak saat memasak seolah-olah ia adalah koki yang profesional dan sial, lagi-lagi Baekhyun semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kagum, karena ia tidak bisa memasak bahkan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek terkesiap kembali ke akal sehatnya begitu mendengar suara hushky Chanyeol memanggilnya. Mata bulan sabitnya bergerak panik. "Y –Ya?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lelaki yang lebih tinggi bertanya tanpa menatap Baekhyun, fokus pada masakannya.

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab, sambil menarik kursi berkaki tinggi dari meja dapur, lalu ia duduk dengan perlahan. "Aku memasak sup untuk kita."

"Terima kasih.."

Setelah sepuluh menit, sup siap untuk disajikan.

Baekhyun merasa mulutnya akan segar, begitu bau sup menghinggap di indra penciumannya. "Baunya enak.." ia tersenyum, menghargai sup buatan kekasihnya. "Ini pasti lezat!" Chanyeol tersentak khawatir begitu melihat Baekhyun hendak mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam sup. Ia menangkis jemari lentik itu jauh-jauh. "Sial. Cuci tanganmu. Ini adalah Sup, astaga. Gunakan sendok!"

Mendadak kekasihnya seperti seekor puppy. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maaf." Ia meminta maaf dengan kesedihan yang begitu terlihat. "Ambil sendok, Tuan pemalas."

"Aku hanya lelah... dan.."

"Dan?"

"Sangat lelah."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ia memutar bola matanya.

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati.

Mereka mulai makan sup dengan tenang. Hanya terdengar sesekali suara dentingan piring dan kunyahan. Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. Ketika bibirnya mulai terbuka untuk mengucapka kata, Ternyata Chanyeol telah selesai memakan supnya. Ia berdiri, memegang mangkuk dan menempatkan mereka di wastafel.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tegas. "Mandilah setelah selesai makan." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Okay. Ha –haruskah aku mencuci piringnya?"

"Tidak. Tinggalkan saja disana."

"Oke." Setelah percakapan singkat, Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari dapur. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Merasa terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak pernah yakin akan semua tindakan Chanyeol –atau kata-kata, dan Baekhyun juga tidak pernah yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Ia takut, suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan bosan dengannya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Dan ia khawatir, jika suatu hari nanti ia tidak lagi Chanyeol butuhkan..._

 _Baekhyun merasa dunianya jungkir-balik hanya karena seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tak bisa berfikir untuk memutuskan hal untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Ia hanya memikirkan kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya,_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_ _._

 _Cukup menunggu hari dimana Chanyeol akan memutuskan hubungan mereka._

 _Wajahnya kembali muram._

Setelah selesai memakan sup, ia pergi ke ruang dimana ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu. Mempersiapkan diri untuk mandi dengan air dingin. Ia sedikit kesusahan membuka pakaiannya karena tenaganya belum terisi sepenuhnya, dan melepas pakaiannya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk memastikan semuanya terlepas, meletakkan pakaiannya dilantai begitu saja.

Tanpa dia tahu, Chanyeol ada disana. Disudut ruangan sedang memegang ponselnya, berselancar disitus jejaring sosial dan pemuda jangkung itu membeku, melihat kekasihnya sedang telanjang bulat tepat di depan matanya.

Ia mengangkat alisnya. "What the actual fuck?" Ia bergumam pelan, seraya mengunci layar ponselnya. Ia tak pernah melewatkan pemandangan dihadapannya barang satu inchipun, tubuh indah kekasihnya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Pemuda mungil itu melengking kaget ketika sepasang lengan hangat menggenggam lembut kedua pinggang halusnya seraya bibir tebalnya mulai menyesap tengkuk –bagian tubuh sensitive milik Baekhyun. "C –Chanyeol ah.."

"Kita mandi bersama?"

"A – Apa..?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"A –Aku.." ia terdiam karena, _fuck_ ia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menahan diri dari pesona pemuda jangkung itu. Ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, itu bukan hanya mandi layaknya yang dilakukan orang normal. Ia tau, pasti kegiatan mereka akan berlanjut, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melontarkan senyum malu-malu. "Baiklah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **T/N:** Ada yang nanya, ini sampai chapter berapa, FF ini ada sekitar 30+ Chapter, jadi perjalanannya masih panjang.. seperti yang aku tegaskan dari awal, sosok Chanyeol disini emang brengsek banget.. tapi akan ada saatnya kok, dunia kan berputar /smirk.

Chapter ini menunjukan _seberapa bodohnya kamu jika kamu lagi mabuk asmara, lagi jatuh cinta_ jadi bisa kalian liat, disini baekhyun bodohnya kelewatan banget, karena yeah... dia lagi jatuh cinta, dia takut kehilangan Chanyeol makanya dia rela ngelakuin apapun asal Chanyeol ga kemana-mana.

Baekhyun bakal sadar kok, nanti tapi. Intinya Baekhyun bakal keren pas mati-matian buat ga jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol lagi. Rawr, ga sabar pengen translate chapter itu, tapi masih ada beberapa chapter lagi muehehe.

Belai review ayo? Meningkat aku update 2 chapter kaya gini lagi :D maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang freak, maklum, aku bukan orang london /timpuk. Bisa banget kasih kritik/saran tentang **Bahasa Translate** aku, bukan tentang alur ceritanya yaa! .ga see youuu!


	5. Part VI & VII

**Bad Boyfriend (INA Translation)**

 **By: fychanbaek (Wattpadd)**

 **Original link: my . w . tt / UiNb / A6fZqumOby (without Space)**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING!:** This fanfict have lot of **_Sex Scene_** and **_harsh words_**.

Sorry for **_Typo(s)_** and **_Bad Translation_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I not own the story but, this translation is mine!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _Foreword_**

 **Park Chanyeol** benar-benar kekasih yang buruk. Ia hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam celana kekasihnya –bukan untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Part VI**

 **"** **Okay."**

Saat itulah Baekhyun menemukan dirinya telah telanjang dibawah kucuran air shower yang dingin, sedangkan Chanyeol menyapu ceruk leher kekasihnya dengan bibir tebalnya yang lembut dan basah. Tangannya ia bawa mendekat kearah puting merah muda pemuda pendek didepannya dan mencubitnya pelan yang membuat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, seirama dengan bibir tipisnya yang mendesah pelan.

"Fuck, Baekhyun.. kau sangat menggairahkan." Chanyeol berbisik lembut seraya menyesap cuping telinga si mungil.

"C –Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kekasihnya. Ia meraih pipi Chanyeol, memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai menautkan kedua belah bibir mereka, sementara tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh kejantanan miliknya yang mulai mengeras.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam 'ya' dengan suara serak, karena ia benar-benar merasa seperti di awang-awang. Begitu nikmat dan membutakan akal sehatnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan sentuh dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan kenikmatan gesekan antara penisnya dengan jemarinya. "T –Tapi, aku akan sampai..."

"Biar aku yang membuatmu merasakan puncak kenikmatan."

Jemari besar Chanyeol merangkak menggoda paha mulus milik Baekhyun dan pemuda mungil itu mengerang lembut begitu merasakan sensasi tubuhnya ketika menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang sedang mengocok pelan kemaluannya dengan tangan besar dan hangat milik pemuda jangkung tersebut. "C –Chanyeol.. –ah ah!"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku... Aku sangat-sangat menyukainya, Ah. Lebih cepat!" Chanyeol memepercepat gerak tangannya seraya menjilat tengkuk kekasihnya dengan lidahnya yang menggairahkan. Bulir Keringat sang kekasih terasa asin, tapi Chanyeol terus menyesap tengkuk pemuda mungil itu seperti permen yang terasa begitu manis dengan lidah penuh dosa miliknya. Ia kecanduan dengan rasanya. Hingga ia merasa lidahnya tak dapat meninggalkan leher jenjang itu begitu saja, sedangkan kedua tangannya merangkul posesiv pinggul kekasihnya.

Desahan milik Baekhyun begitu lembut, seperti sebuah lulaby yang mengalun indah di telinga besar milik Chanyeol. "K –Ku mohon, Chanyeol.."

Kedua belah bibir Chanyeol bergerak pelan."Apa, Baekhyun? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" ia menggoda seraya memberikan kekasihnya **_'pelayanan'_** lebih. Ia juga menempatkan kepala kejantanannya yang mengeras tepat berada di pintu lubang senggama kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengerang,

Penuh kenikmatan.

"Chanyeol P –Please.. aku ingin Penismu berada dalam lubangku, sekarang juga!" ia terdiam. "Sentuh aku..." Baekhyun memohon dengan suara gemetar menahan kenikmatan luar biasa yang ia dapatkan.

"Apa?"

"SENTUH AKU, CHANYEOL! KUMOHON"

Senyum puas tersungging di kedua belah bibir Chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Baekhyun yang memerah, dan berbisik begitu seksi. "Tentu, sayang." Baekhyun berteriak keras ketika Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam lubang senggama miliknya. Lubangnya secara otomatis mengkerut.

Jari-jarinya mencakar dinding kamar mandi dan ia merasa akan kehilangan kewarasannya saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya tak menentu, memilin puting merah mudanya, menyesap tengkuknya hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan dan menggauli daerah bawahnya –dalam waktu bersamaan. "C –Chanyeol! Ah! Sangat nikmat... ketika terisi dengan Penis milikmu –akh. Lebih dalam.. lebih keras dan lebih cepat!" ia mendorong pinggangnya, mencoba menemukan titik kenikmatan yang mendalam untuk pemuda jangkung itu.

Chanyeol menarik _miliknya_ keluar, dan kemudian mendorong penisnya lagi. Lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Ia menutup matanya dan senyum kenikmatan tertaut di bibir tebalnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kucuran shower. "You fucking good for nothing slut boyfriend, kau menyukai penisku, kan?" ia menarik nafas kasar seraya kembali mendorong pinggulnya penuh semangat hingga menyentuh prostat kekasihnya.

"Y –yeah... disana! Ah... C –Chanyeol... sentuh aku lebih cepat! Shit."

Baekhyun merasa lubangnya berkedut, ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan begitu cepat, menusuknya tepat diprostat, menyentuhnya seakan melupakan segala hal. "C –chan –yeol a –aku d –datang!" Baekhyun hampir mendesah keras, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol membawanya untuk menatap wajahnya, seraya kembali mendorong penisnya lebih dalam.

Chanyeol membelai pinggul Baekhyun –yang terdapat ruam berwarna keunguan yang ia dapatkan dari pukulan kekerasan dan juga tendangan ayah tirinya dan juga tendangan -seraya mendorong penisnya keluar masuk, masuk dan keluar.

"Beraninya dia." Ia menggeram diantara deru nafasnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, sialan. Ia beruntung kau ada disana."

Pemuda mungil itu menautkan bibir tipisnya hingga membentuk senyum yang begitu lemah.

"F –fuck, Baekhyun... Aku datang."

"Y –yeol, aah.."

Chanyeol merasa kejantanannya membesar didalam lubang ketat Baekhyun. Terus mencoba melanjutkan kegiatannya menyentuh kekasihnya, mendongakkan wajahnya, merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang diterima penisnya. Ia orgasme. Baekhyun merasa perutnya tergelitik, Orgasme mendekatinya, dan ia akan segera **_'cum'_** . ia sadar, ia tidak akan bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi, ia meremas bisep kekasihnya. "C –Chanyeol.. Im cuming..." Baekhyun melepaskan orgasmenya dengan lengkingan dan erangan yang bersenandung dibibirnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu pemuda tinggi seraya mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar, kepalanya mendarat tepat diatas kepala kekasihnya, terengah-engah. Chanyeol menggapai tombol shower dan mematikan shower tersebut. "Kau benar-benar mengagumkan, Baekhyun."

Ia mencium dahi penuh keringat milik kekasihnya, Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan senyuman kecil dibibir tipisnya.

Mereka membersihkan dan mengeringkan tubuh mereka sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi mereka –yang menjadi saksi pergulatan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol memandang kekasihnya yang nampak merona lucu karena malu begitu melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Dengan menggodanya, ia melilitkan handuk miliknya di tubuh Baekhyun. "Ambilah. Dan gunakan kemeja ini." Ia menunjuk kearah kemeja putih yang tergantung di jari telunjuknya.

"Ti –tidak. Keluarlah, lalu.."

"Apa kau memerintahkan aku untuk keluar dari kamarku?" Chanyeol mendengus geli.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya.."

"What the fuck."

"... Keluarlah!"

"Ini kamarku!"

"Jadi?"

"Kau tak bisa menyuruhku untuk keluar!"

"Baiklah cukup... berputar!" pipi tirus Baekhyun kembali merona dan Chanyeol tertawa bahagia. "Baiklah!" ia memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil laptop miliknya untuk diletakkan diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun membuka jubah mandinya, meletakkannya dilantai dan mulai mengenakan kaos dalam dan piyama biru.

Ia tidak tau, Chanyeol sedang melihat bayangannya pada layar hitam di laptopnya.

.

Chanyeol tertidur dengan nyenyak, jika saja ia tidak mendengar isakan tertahan disampingnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kedua hazelnya melihat Baekhyun menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucapnya setengah terjaga.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Pembohong besar."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Terimakasih telah menjagaku."

"Aku tidak menjagamu."

"Kau iya."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Terserah apa katamu."

"Chanyeol..."

Tidak ada respon, ia tersenyum sedih. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, tapi ia takut bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol akan marah padanya. Jadi ia berbalik, memunggungi kekasihnya, memilih menghadap dinding yang dingin, lalu kemudian menutup kedua mata bulan sabit miliknya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Selamat malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tapi Boong Cyin... /ditabok./**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part VII**

 **Kelas** fisika berjalan baik, -tidak begitu pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. Beberapa siswa meringis dikursi mereka. Pria dengan surai kecoklatan dengan highlight pirang masuk kedalam ruangan dengan tas JanSport hitam tergantung dibahunya kirinya, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, menghiraukan tatapan tajam wanita tua dibelakang punggungnya yang menatap kelakuan kurang ajar pemuda tinggi itu.

Dia bahkan mengabaikannya. Ya Tuhan.

"Setidaknya sapa dosenmu, Mr. Park." Dosen itu menggeram, jelas saja ia marah.

Chanyeol menatapnya acuh, juga dengan tatapan malas dan dingin. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang nampak tak minat. "Apa."

Wanita tua itu mengerang frustasi. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jas miliknya. Mengeluarkan kertas kecil –yang sebenarnya berisi tentang daftar hukuman. "Bukan karena kau anak pemilik sekolah ini, kau dapat melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Aku tak dapat mentolelir sikapmu, ." ia berbicara seraya menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas itu.

Chanyeol menguap malas.

Wanita itu menyerahkan slip hukuman dengan senyum kemenangan terpampang di bibir berwarna merah darahnya. "Pergi ke ruang konseling, sekarang!" wanita itu menekan kata terakhir.

Dengan patuh, Chanyeol berdiri mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan keriput dosennya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tetap saja ia tidak akan mengindahkan ucapan dosen itu.

Ketika ia tiba di Ruang konseling, ia mengetahui, ia harus membersihkan ruangan tersebut. Well, setidaknya itulah yang tertulis di kertas sialan ini. Karena beberapa alasan, ia menggerutu untuk sang dosen karena telah memaksa untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Karena di secarik kertas itu tertulis, jika ia tidak melakukan apa yang telah diperintahkan, maka wanita tua itu akan memberi tahu perbuatannya kepada sang ayah. Pemuda tinggi itu mengutuk dosennya sendiri. "Aish, dasar orang tua sialan. Ck." Ia bergumam pelan, memutar bola matanya jengkel seraya mengambil sapu.

Ia mulai menyapu lantai yang berdebu. Sendirian di ruang konseling itu sangat membosankan karena tempat ini begitu sunyi. Jadi, ia menemukan ide yang lebih bagus agar lebih menyenangkan. Untuk membuat moodnya kembali membaik setelah semua yang terjadi.

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku seragamnya. Ia menelpon nomor dengan senyum berbinar di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun."

 _[Hello.. Ada apa, Chanyeol?]_

"Dimana kau berada?"

 _[Ruang Kesenian...?]_

"Bisakah kau datang kesini? Ke ruang konseling?"

 _[Tapi -]_

"Datang dalam waktu tiga menit."

Dan sambungann telepon terputus.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun melangkah menuju Ruang konseling. Ia khawatir, mungkin saja kekasihnya akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka jika dia tidak datang tepat waktu. Pemuda mungil itu melarikan diri dari kelas seni, sial.

Ketika ia sampai ruang konseling, ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memegang knop, dan pintu telah terbuka. Menampilkan kekasihnya yang sedang merokok terlihat begitu seksi dengan warna baru di surainya.

Baru kemarin ia melihat surai kekasihnya berwarna hitam legam dan sekarang... dia benar-benar tampak seperti bajingan yang sialnya sangat tampan. Ia terlihat begitu indah dengan surai kecoklatan dengan highlight pirang seperti ini. Sekiranya itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut, begitu melihat sang kekasih sedang menatapnya intens. Ia melangkah lebih dekat, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang si mungil, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat. Pemuda jangkung itu tertawa karena ia tak pernah sekalipun tak melihat pipi kekasihnya tak merona jika berada didekatnya. "Aku merindukanmu, baby." Ia mengecup singkat pipi kemerahan itu.

"T –tapi aku tinggal serumah denganmu.." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yeah benar..." ia menyeringai "Aku selalu merindukanmu."

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol pelan. "Kau bodoh." Ucapnya, seraya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kupikir suatu hal yang buruk terjadi." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu sebabnya kau datang kesini dengan terburu-buru?" Chanyeol bertanya, sambil mengunci pintu.

"Yeah, dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Ku pikir jika aku tidak berada disini tepat waktu kau akan... kau akan..."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku akan?"

"... meninggalkanku." Baekhyun merasakan perih dihatinya karena kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Disaat ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, ia tau, hal itu akan segera terjadi, segera. Ia tahu, itu sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menghampirinya.

Hening melingkup.

"Aku memintamu datang untuk..." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. "... membersihkan ruangan ini."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Dan dengan segera, ia berbalik, menatap dinding sepertinya lebih menarik..

"Mengapa kau seperti ini, Chanyeol? Apa sekarang aku adalah pembantumu?" ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggan ramping kekasihnya. Meletakkan dagunya dibahu mungil Baekhyun. "Tentu saja bukan, idiot." Ucapnya seraya meencubit pelan bokong kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan berbisik "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan sensasi menggelitik dari lidah nakal milik kekasihnya yang sedang menjalar, menjelajahi lehernya. "Sekarang bersihkan, sementara aku membantu..." pemuda jangkung itu kembali menghisap kulit tengkuk kekasihnya dengan lembut. "... untuk membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan." Chanyeol menempatkan kain pada telapak tangan Baekhyun, kemudian membimbingnya untuk menyeka rak buku sedangkan tangannya yang lain memilin pelan puting kekasihnya.

"C –Chanyeol. Nggh"

"Apa kau merasakannya, Baekhyun? Apa kau merasakan penisku yang menyentuh bokongmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, masih membersihkan beberapa rak yang tersisa, ia menutup matanya. Menikmati seluruh sentuhan luar biasa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Dan ia semakin berfikir jauh ketika Chanyeol berbicara hal-hal 'nakal' untuknya.

" **Ia** akan memasukimu, segera" Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya yang berat terdengar sangat seksi, sementara tangannya mulai berjalan turun, membuka resleting celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun kehilangan keesadarannya ketika kain yang ia pegang, tanpa terasa jatuh kearah lantai ketika ia merasakan jemari hangat Chanyeol membelai pelan kepala kejantanannya yang mulai dilapisi cairan precum. Ia bahkan tak bergerak, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggoyangkan paha mulusnya, menambah kenikmatan dari gesekan jemari Chanyeol diatas **_miliknya_**.

"Chanyeol... Sentuh aku sekarang juga.."

Mata bulan sabit itu berkaca-kaca menahan kenikmatan. Dan tangan Chanyeol kembali menggenggam kejantanannya.

Chanyeol memutar balik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya, dan menekan kedua belah bibir plump miliknya untuk bersatu dengan bibir tipis sang kekasih. Ciuman yang begitu banyak melibatkan pertempuran gigi dan lidah mereka. Benar-benar menggairahkan hingga terasa begitu sulit walau hanya untuk mengambil nafas.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Chanyeol mulai membuka pakaian Baekhyun, celananya dan tentu saja, bajunya sendiri.

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya telah terbaring di lantai yang dingin, tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaianpun. Chanyeol kembali menyerang leher Baekhyun. "Ah –nggh. Y –yeol –" dia mengerang, merasakan Chanyeol yang menyerang titik sensitive miliknya.

Setelah Chanyeol merasa bosan dengan kegiatan ciuman mereka, ia berdiri untuk membuka celananya. Baekhyun tidak membantu apapun, ia hanya merona, melihat kejantanan kebangaan pemuda tinggi menggantung bebas diudara.

"Masih merona, huh? Kau telah melihat **_ini_** ratusan kali." Chanyeol menggodanya seraya melayangkan tubuhnya TERBALIK diatas tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "C –Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita sedang melakukan **_enam-puluh-sembilan_** , Baek." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Oh." Tanpa malu-malu, Baekhyun mengerang keras, ketika Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke bagian dalam lubang senggamanya, menjelajahi tubuhnya. "Uhh.." Chanyeol mendengus, merasakan tenggorokan kekasihnya bergetar ketika sedang memanjakan kejantanannya. Lelaki tinggi itu mendorong kejantanannya lebih dalam, dan dengan menggeram keras, ia mengeluarkann cairan pria miliknya didalam mulut Baekyun.

Laki-laki mungil dibawahnya nampak menggemaskan ketika mencoba menelan semua **_cairan_** kekasihnya.

Chanyeol berdiri, dan kembali melayangkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun. "Apa kau akan menyetubuhiku, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Pipinya yang selalu merona tipis dan juga bibir ranumnya yang selalu menggairahkan serta matanya yang begitu meneduhkan. "Kau sangat indah, Baekhyun.." ia membelai pelan poni basah Baekhyun hingga menutupi dahinya, lalu kemudian mengecupnya singkat namun begitu dalam. "Chanyeol.. kumohon.."

"Bersemangat sekali, little bitch." Gumam Chanyeol pelan sebelum mendorong penisnya yang menengang untuk masuk kedalam lubang senggama nan ketat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit.

"..kumohon cintai aku" pun ia berbisik letih, sedangkan sang dominan menyetubuhinya semakin kasar dan urakan.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan ini? Aku, menyetubuhimu dengan cepat dan kasar?!"

"Yes!Ah!Ah!, C –Chanyeol." Chanyeol menggapai penis Baekhyun dan mulai memanjakannya seraya mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Dalam satu dorongan, Baekhyun mengerang. Memberi petunjuk bahwa sang dominan tengah menyentuh prostatnya. Chanyeol mulai menumbuk titik tersebut dan Baekhyun merasa akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Chanyeol tau kekasihnya hampir mendekati orgasme dari dinding-dinding rektumnya yang mengetat dan terasa menggenggam penisnya begitu kencang.

Chanyeol mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, dan Baekhyun menyusul setelahnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk diatas Baekhyun, keduanya berlomba-lomba menarik oksigen untuk bernafas. Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol singkat, dan Chanyeol menautkan kedua bibir mereka, sebelum melepas kejantanannya dari **_tempat favoritnya_**.

"A –Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu." Ia memutar bola matanya malas, seraya memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai. "Tapi itu benar adanya." Balas Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan raut wajah tegas tak terbantah. Baekhyun meneelan ludahnya. "Okay."

"Sekarang, pakai seragammu dan keluar. Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini."

"A –Aku akan membantu –"

"Tidak. Tinggalkan aku."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

Sesaat, ia bertingkah manis. Sewaktu-waktu ia akan bersikap dingin seperti es. Sewaktu-waktu ia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sungguh, pemuda mungil itu tak mengerti.

 ** _Chanyeol itu rumit..._**

Tapi ia tak pernah mengatakan hal itu,

Jadi ia hanya mengatakan...

"Okay.."

Dan ia meninggalkan ruang konseling dengan air mata mengalir dikedua mata cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **T/N:** MUEHEHEHEHE. Ga mao bilang apa-apa. Ntar hilaf.

Intinya: **_pengen ngomong kotor_**

Yuk lah belai review xD

Dan...

Happy New Year!

Semoga tahun depan lebih baik lagi, untuk hubungan ChanBaek khususnya.

Ga minta apa-apa, kalo mereka ga bisa nempel di public, seenggaknya mereka harus baik-baik aja didorm...

We Believe in ChanBaek.

Salam ChanBaek is fucking **REAAAL.**


End file.
